


You Loved It

by whelpie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, M/M, Riding, Seme Levi, Uke Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelpie/pseuds/whelpie
Summary: Eren and Levi get caught doing their thing.





	You Loved It

**Author's Note:**

> first proper smut fic i guess i wanna make this a series have fun!

After a long day of school, Eren and Levi went back to Levi's to have their own fun.

-

 Levi looked down. Before him was the most beautiful thing he's witnessed in this seventeen years; his younger boyfriend, on his knees. Looking at him with those stunning green eyes, and blinking with his long adorable eyelashes. The two were by the side of Levi's bed. Levi unbuckled his school trousers and his hardening eight inched sprung free. The tip was red, waiting to be devoured by Eren's pretty mouth. A couple of drops of pre cum dripped off.

Eren was absolutely naked. Kneeling bare on the floor, his gorgeous, curvy body on show. All for Levi. Eren was only fourteen, the fact someone was so young was such a cockslut was amazing. That pretty face and feminine body were there to be fucked. By Levi.

Eren's mouth started to water at the sight of his boyfriends cock. “Suck daddy's cock baby boy. You know how to use your whore mouth to make me feel good.” Levi cupped Eren's face and caressed his soft, round cheeks. The boy was so pure, so perfect. Which was what made him completely fuckable. Levi loved wrecking the boy day after day. The sight of his cute little pink hole stretched around Levi's cock, and it gaping and leaking out cum, was a fucking sexy sight. Or maybe his youthful face stuffed with a cock. Eyes watering, lashes covering his eyes. Being completely at Levi's mercy. Eren was the perfect little fuck toy.

Eren's little fingers reached out and all ten wrapped around the ravens cock. He then took it to his mouth and devoured it. The boy swirled his tongue around Levi's head, and then went down but by bit. The girth of it stretching Eren's mouth made Levi was to grab the boy by his hair and fought fuck into his bitch throat until Levi would ejaculate down his throat. Eren then reached the base, nose ticking Levi's dark pubes. Eren inhaled, absolutely loving the smell of Levi's cock. He opened his eyes and look up to Levi completely blissed out. “Fuck baby, you little bitch mouth looks amazing.” Eren was staring up into his eyes, despite the sinful actions, his eyes screamed innocence. Which made this entire experience even better. Fucking this pure boys beautiful mouth.

“How about I fuck your tight cunt next?”

Eren slid up and down the older boys cock. He then came off it with a pop and started innocently at Levi. I should just flip his little twink body over and fuck that tight ass into oblivion. Levi thought. But    he kept his composure and waited for Eren to speak.

“Yes please, Daddy,” Eren whined, “please fuck my pussy Daddy, please! I love your big cock so much I want it stretching me wide open because I'm your little cockwhore Daddy!”

“So needy baby. I'll give your slutty hole what it needs; my cock. Come ride me baby.”

Levi then lied down on the floor. He and Eren never fucked on the bed because one, cum would get everywhere. Two, someone may walk in. They fucked by the side of the bed. You'd only really see someone if they were riding. But you'd only see Eren's head. (Probably completely blissed out from riding his Daddy's cock and Daddy pounding into him at the same time.)

Eren then crouched onto Levi. His legs straddling Levi. He then carefully impaled himself with Levi's cock. Once satisfied with being full, he placed his little baby hands (as Levi liked to call them) onto the olders chest. And slowly moved up and down.

Moans came out of Eren's mouth, and whines. And little muttering to himself about how he was being fucked so good, and how his greedy hole was full. It was completely adorable.

Levi lost his patience. Seeing the petite boy bouncing on his cock was one thing. But seeing his adorable thighs, with baby fat still on them, and his hips that protruded out. And the best thing, his face. His mouth wide open, hair covering parts of his face, tears streaming down his cheeks. Completely wrecked. Levi pounded upwards. His skin slapping against Eren's fat, glorious ass. This boy was to fucking adorable and at the same time fuckable.

“Tell me how you feel baby.”

“I feel so good daddy, so good. By cunt is being fucked so good. Like a little slut hole shou...”

Then Levi's door swung open and in walked his mother. Levi then stopped and gripped Eren's hips tightly. Eren froze and looked at Kuchel, who was completely oblivious. In her hands we're some of Levi's clothes. 

“Oh hey Eren, where's Levi?” She asked, no idea what was going on behind that bed.

Eren paused. He was so close to coming, and so was Levi. He had a seventeen year olds cock in his ass. Levi was gripping his hips, and looking at him. Shock and maybe mischief in his eyes. 

“Oh, erm...” Eren stuttered, “he's gone to have a shower, he'll be soo-”

He felt a hand slowly pump his cock. And Levi slowly, and very discreetly, began pounding back into Eren. 

The fourteen year old continued his sentence, “soon, do you need him?”

“No, no, honey. Just putting a few things away.”

“Oh alright.”

Eren smiled a smile at her. His innocent smile. His smile that makes everyone fall in love with hi. That makes you think he'd never take a cock in his ass or refer to it as a cunt, let alone do anything sexual.

Kuchel then closed the door and as the door clicked, Levi pounded into Eren as hard as he ever had. He then came. And he felt Eren was close. Eren whined a petty little bitch whine, he knows Levi gets crazy for and ejaculates all over Levi's clothed chest.

“LEVI don't do that when your mother's in the fucking room.” Eren squeaked, semi mad, semi loving.

“You loved it.” Levi smacked Eren's ass, watched it bounce and kissed him on the forehead.


End file.
